


Yes, I'm crazy, who are you?

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [14]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Cute, Dark, Depression, Doctors, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Food, Gore, Hallucinations, Hate, Horror, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injections, Love, M/M, Multi, Narcolepsy, Other, Restraints, Self Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Therapy, Vanity, and trippy, and wierd, but i came up with this ages ago so here it is, but other than that its gonna be dark, dissorders, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk there may be some fluff, im a terrible person, its probably gonna be bad, lots of dissorders, lying, maybe in a good way, mental asylum au, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Thomas, Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman, Remmy and Declyn are all insane.They live in a lovely big house with a bunch of other insane people. It's quite nice, there's a big garden with chained fences around it, a nice cafeteria where they gave you nice tablets that tasted good but made you feel like you were flying, a nice cosy sitting area with games and music and people to talk to.Insomnia, narcolepsy, bulimia, anorexia, lying, fatigue, self harm, depression, and anxiety are just a few of the fun activities these friends share!What could go wrong?





	Yes, I'm crazy, who are you?

Thomas Sanders was a chipper fellow, who enjoyed acting, singing, cartoons and hanging out with his friends.   
His friends lived with him in a massive house, which meant he could see them all the time whenever he wanted. They also lived in the same corridor, or 'wing', which was even more fun and convenient.   
Patton Aort was fairly similar to Thomas, upbeat, caring, with an armada of dad jokes always at the ready. He acted as a fatherly figure for the others in the group. Most other people seemed to get annoyed with his constant happiness but he never let it get him down.   
Roman Prince was adventurous, he was always getting into trouble in the grounds. Some people liked to find him with sharp objects, attempting to fight off the big bad dragon witch. He would laugh and thank them for chasing the dragon away, before going back to other games. He would also put on plays for the rest of them, he knew they liked them.  
Logan Quill was reserved, he enjoyed reading, strolling the gardens and watching the others in what he called 'behavioural research'. In a lot of cases, he would ask the others to help him with his experiments, which would annoyingly get interrupted by those stupid people who did nothing but stand around watching them all day and interrupting any fun they decided to have.  
Remmy Star was a genuine, cool guy. At least he liked to think so. He was always talking on the phone to people. The others liked to pretend he wasn't talking to anyone but he knew they were just jealous. He was super cool after all. He got along with almost everyone he lived with, sometimes he would get into fights with people, but would simply laugh it off. He didn't sleep much but had a habit of passing out around the place in random spots.  
Declyn Deceit was a solitary person, he kept to himself and didn't really like to get involved in other peoples affairs. He would sometimes be the gossiper of the group, whispering between person to person, seeing what happened when he would make some stuff up. Sometimes it got him in trouble but in that case he would let them put him in a room to be safe for a little while. Where no one could get in without a key and he couldn't get out for a while. It really helped him organise his thoughts.   
Virgil Thorne was confused. A lot of stuff happened all the time but it felt as if they were in a bubble constantly, on the outside, looking in. True, they got along with the others. But at the same time, they freaked out easily, would sometimes go silent for days at a time, and would hide in random places for hours until they found them and yelled at them till they cried or stopped breathing. they loved their friends, though they were crazy. They were a sort of family, they lived together, ate together, slept in side by side rooms. Even when they were having bad days, the others would always be there. 

Yes it was a strange dynamic, they were all so different but all too similar.   
These are the stories of their lives as their strange, insane family.


End file.
